This invention relates to high-voltage gas-insulated power transmission systems, and more specifically relates to a novel support insulator structure for a flexible transmission line system. High-voltage gas-insulated transmission systems are well known to those skilled in the art and are shown, for example, in the above-noted related applications and are also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,129 in the name of Ditscheid and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,414 in the name of Artbeller, et al.
Insulators used in flexible gas cable preferably will have the thinnest possible web section between a central hub which grips the central conductor of the transmission line and the outer rim which grips the interior of the grounded housing of the transmission line. A thin web is desirable in order to prevent excessive dielectric stress in the insulator. It is also necessary, however, that the web has sufficient strength to support the central conductor within the grounded housing, and to withstand the mechanical stresses created during flexing of the flexible transmission line system. This web strength in the past has been obtained either by increasing the web thickness or by providing reinforcing ribs in the web. Reinforcing ribs are difficult to form and frequently will become the source of voids in the molded insulator. The greater thickness web creates dielectric problems for the support insulator.